Yuukine Hitsugaya
Yuukine Hitsugaya (勇気ね Yuukine' ''日番谷 '''Hitsugaya) Is the Youngest Son of Naito Hitsugaya and Toshiro Hitsugaya, He is also the Youngest Brother of Shinrai Hitsugaya, Shirio Hitsugaya & Nashiro Hitsugaya... Yuukine is one of the Main Protagonist of the Fate/Legends Fan-Fiction. Appearance Yuukine Has Purple Colored Eyes, Darkish Purple Hair with a Blue and Teal Hues. He appears Taller then his older Brother Nashiro Hitsugaya and people often mistaken Yuukine as the Eldest Son instead of Nashiro. He usually Wears A Purpleish Blue Scarf during all seasons because of one of his Mentors made the Scarf for him as a gift as they parted ways when he was 9 years old. He Usually Wears a Black T-Shirt with a Dark Purple Jacket, With Dark Teal Shoes for a Casual wear. For School he wears the Brown Male Highschool Uniform with Black Shoes. And For Clan Duties he wears youkai Clan Shihakusho, With his Zanpakuto visible for Youkai and Others with powers that are tied with Magic and whatnot. Personality Yuukine is a Kind Hearted Person, Always wanting to help when is needed. He can become Serious when it comes to focusing on paperwork, shopping & Important Conversations and when it comes to fighting or duels on a battle field. He usually doesn't know to react to things like Cute Little Nicknames from others like "Yuuki-Kun" that Shinko Umei calls him when they first meet, or when someone calls him "Cute" Or "Adorable". Yuukine is usually out going as well, Enjoying the fresh air outside and taking short walks before going home from school. Yuukine has more nightmares then usual as the days and nights go by... making him more afraid of his powers within his Zanpakuto's Bankai state. His Zanpakuto's Bankai which is his Inner Demons manifested, Is like a Evil White Version of himself, But it's true Self is yet to reveal itself to Yuukine. He after realizing this inner Demon Self of his, Started to lock himself in his room and not talking to anyone at highschool... Not even his siblings at school, Not Until Saber told his parents about Yuukine's struggles as they confronted him and try to comfort him, Reassure him that he isn't the only sibling having a Inner Demon and even his mother has a Demon within her named Asura, and that it's likely that it's keeping it's true self hidden from Yuukine so it can possibly take control of Yuukine's body. He really likes Fruit flavored Tea's and Chicken & Shrimp related foods, He gets excited when Naito cooks Chicken related Soups as well as Shrimp Foods. He also likes to play video games when he gets the chance, experiencing the technology of the current world. History Born as the Youngest son of the Hitsugaya Clan of Natio Hitsugaya and Toshiro Hitsguaya, He Not only inherited Fire magic but Some type of Ice Fire Magic Situation like Shinrai has... But with the properties of freezing and not burning. Shirio took the liking to Yuukine's hair due to it being a hue instead of two different colors or one color, His hair being a Hue is special and not normal to the eye of others... It makes Yuukine stand out from the rest. Childhood At the Age 7 He started his training in mastering the Sword and gaining a Zanpakuto at the age 9 from his father, He got help by other Clan Leaders like the Shirogane Clan's leader named Ferikkusu Bureizu taught him now to be calm when fighting, And try to not let his emotions run wild... All though Yuukine at times will let his emotions run wild when he doesn't meant to during the lessons since he was just a little kid and still yet to fully understand how to control his emotional feelings. Yuukine Looks up to his older brother Nashiro in how he mastered controlling his Magic & mastered the ways of the sword at the age 9, Admires Shirio on how well she knows and remembers certain important information which she was 11 at the time Yuukine was 9 years old, Nashiro was 12 and Shinrai was 10 during those times. Yuukine kept the Scarf that another Elf Spirit gave him during a visit for teaching him a important lesson, He gifted the Scarf to Yuukine because they had to part ways for awhile... All Though Yuukine never learnt this Elf Spirit's name. Early Teenager Years At the age 13 Yuukine started to have Weird Dreams, He didn't consider them to be Nightmares... It usually warps when he's more stressed, all down and out or even angered at something all though it is caused by the Inner Demon Within him. Yuukine usually thought to himself that The Weird Dreams might be just him as he see's that his family isn't being effect by weird dreams like himself is. During the training to Unlock his Zanpakuto's Name and powers, He usually see two Vampire Siblings around the same age as he is... But he usually watches them at a certain Distances and continue training, In a few hours after doing Jinzen while having his Zanpakuto on his lap, In his inner mind... A Inner world forms as a Dark Purple Sea with a sea cave within, Yuukine swims into the Sea Cave and finds a Blue Kitsune spirit inside. The Kitsune spoke to him and said "Are You Strong '' ''Enough, To Wield Me and become my master? After You Answer Correctly that's when I'll give you my name and you'll call upon my name as your power as we are one." Yuukine was confused at first, Then gave it a thought before answering, A Minute has pasted and Yuukine replied to the Kitsune "I am Strong Enough... I will Wield you in battle and become your master, As We will work together to protect the ones we care about!" ''The Kitsune Nods at him, With a Smirk on it's face. "Your Will to protect is strong, I commend you on that. My Name is Higetsumaru, Remember it well Child as I'll for now on become your power in battle." Hitgetsumaru''' said back to Yuukine, as it gets up and turns back to return deeper into the cave. Yuukine Learnt the name of his Zanpakuto finally as he woke up and is quite happy with it, Walking back home to tell about it to his family and Ferikkusu Bureizu when he gets the chance. Plot Present Day: The Start Of The Grail War On January 1st, 2015 The Hitsugaya Clan's Children finally started Highschool at Gai Highschoo'''l in '''Tokyo Japan, During the first day of school, Yuukine didn't know what Club to join until he helped with the Archery Club, Yuukine decided to finally go home but he suddenly heard loud noises coming from the courtyard on the school grounds. He went to see what's happening at the moment, Seeing a Fellow Student named Ruina with a Strange Man that's apparently a "Servant" of her's fighting another "Servant" and belongs to a Vampire That looks exactly the same one he saw in his early teenager years but he didn't notice it was. Yuukine walked up to Ruina Furomu to see what was happening, But Ruina simply just told him that the "Servant" Person is called Archer and she told him that Archer is her protector that her father has hired as she doesn't want Yuukine to get involved in the Grail Wars that is to come in the future. Yuukine Asked her if she wants him to walk her home but she declines and said that Archer can do that and walked off with Archer. The Assassin "Servant" started to follow Yuukine as it's master ordered the "Servant" to do so... Yuukine Feels that Assassin is followhimg him, Yamiuro and Assassin Reveals themselves to Yuukine. He in confusion asked "W-Who are you two?!" As Yamiuro replied in saying that Yuukine is a Wittiness to what happened and it's the problem. Yuukine told Yamiuro that he isn't human in a Afraid sounding tone in his voice and ran off, Assassin Followed him but lost him in a few minutes after Yuukine hides in a Random Shed that had a Ritual Circle to summon a Saber class servant as the shed belongs to a Mage. Yuukine Proceed to Summon a Saber Class servant of the past, And Gone back home for the day, Learning about the Holy Grail War and who he just summoned and Saber wants Yuukine to just call him Saber and that's it... All though Yuukine had to lie to his family and say Saber is a friend of his and he's helping him out which isn't true. Powers & Abilities Magic Personal Magic: ''Yuukine can use Purple Fire Magic to extend, As well as a new Fire Ice Situation that is Light Blue Ice Fire Magic he can use to a extend... He can also combine them to freeze and burn enemies at the same time. he can Sense Magical Energy to a extend as well, he at can at least sense magical Energy close to his own to high magical energy levels. He Learnt how to use his Fire Magic from his mentor Ferikkusu and from his own mother Naito to control and what spells he can use.'' Magic Spell Master: ''Yuukine can use Magic without A chant, He can also Write Runes in the air of the chant or spell without saying it... But when it comes to rituals he still needs a chant due to rituals being a different form of magic. Sometimes the Spells get out of control if he isn't focused enough on actually doing the certain spell he's trying to cast. '' Zanpakuto Higetsumaru '(''氷月まる "''Ice Moon"): In it's sealed state, is a normal katana with it's hilt is three moon crescents, It's color is dark blue. The fabric on the Zanpakuto is a lighter blue as the bottom and top of the hilt is a golden yellow colored. '' * '''Shikai: ''It's Shikai command is "Regain Over The Frosted Moon" Yuukine holds his Zanpakuto down as it transforms into a great sword that looks like a katana, It's Hilt changes to a Bird like shape but it doesn't look like a bird. It's sword shape is like a Moon Crescent as well. It's one of the Ice Type Zanpakuto that Is Special due to it's Ability being different then Toshiro Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto ability'' Shikai Special Ability: '''Higetsumaru is a Ice Type Zanpakuto that the Ice part comes from the Fire Part of it... It draws on Yuukine's Light Blue Ice Fire Magic, That On Command the whole sword gets consumed by flames and whoever it touches will freeze in ice. Yuukine also can swing the blade while it's consumed by flames and unleash a fire slash that if it touches anyone it will freeze them. '' * '''Saisho Dankai Higetsu '(最初 段階 氷月 "First Phase Ice Moon"): Yuukine Holds Higetsumaru Like the Moon in it's first Phase, Light Blue Flames form around the targeted enemy or enemies making the Moon's First Phase like art, But when it's complete... It freezes all enemies within and the ground within. '' * '''Daini Dankai Higetsu '(第二 段階 氷月 "Second Phase Ice Moon"): Yuukine Holds Higetsumaru like the Moon in it's second phase, The Flames draws the Second Phase of the Moon... After pointing the Zanpakuto at the enemy and turning it like a key, The Flames burst to the enemy or enemies and freeze them in a thick sheet of ice. '' * '''San-ban Dankai Higetsu '(三番 段階 氷月 "Third Phase Ice Moon"): Yuukine Holds Higetsumaru pointed to the ground, As the flames draws the third phase of the moon, As a hurt-less spot inspired by ''Byakuya Kuchiki is a circle around Yuukine within the Flames that expand outwards. After The flames burst and enlarge it consumes the enemies within Yuukine's reach freezing the enemies within slowly from the feet all the way to the head.'' * 'Bankai: Higetsumaru Kuresento '(氷月まる クレセント "ice Moon's Shadow Crescent") Yuukine's Bankai changes it's shape into a dark purple scythe with wording that could make out "Higetsumaru Kuresento". Whenever Yuukine activates it, If his will isn't strong enough the then Higetsumaru Kuresento will try to take control of Yuukine as it's the Inner Demons of his. It's Command to Activate Bankai is '"Eclipse Them In Shadows & Pierce The Moon" '' '''''Bankai Special Ability: Higetsumaru Kuresento becomes a Dark Ice Type Zanpakuto, It's Flames become darkish light blue & with freezing it's enemies, It can consume them in the ice a Shadow that gives them nightmares that Higetsumaru Kuresento can feed upon on for more power... It also can feed on it's enemies blood for power as well like a vampire all though that's if it needs to. '' Weaknesses ''Magic Yuukine only can use Purple Fire Magic to a Extend, If Yuukine uses Purple Fire Magic for too long he'll run the risk to burn myself... Purple Fire Magic has two big weaknesses and that is Water & Earth Magic, For the Light Blue Ice Fire Magic it's weakness is Earth and Lava Magic & if Yuukine uses this certain ice fire magic too long as well... He'll run the risk of getting frost bite. Zanpakuto Higetsumaru Has a big weakness... If a Extreme Heat that is like Lava or actual lava is near, non of the Special Abilities will activate, it'll just get consumed by the heat making the flames obey whoever is controlling the hotter fire magic or the flames will burn out. Higetsumaru Kuresento on the other hand also has that weakness but with a Extra Weakness to Light Magic or Light like special ability of a Zanpakuto... All though if it's strong enough by consuming the Fears of other's nightmares that it created or blood it can overcome this Light Element Weakness. Category:Elf Spirit Category:Youkai Category:Spirits __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__